New Discoveries
by Im Insane1
Summary: Hermione returns Hogwarts as a more laid back person. But Hermione also has a secret that only Dumbledore knows. And is the saying about Harry being the Downfall of Voldemort really true? Or could Hermione's new secret destroy Voldemort once and for all?
1. Hogwarts Express

New discoveries  
  
Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione made her way on a skateboard towards Ron and Harry as she spotted them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Do we know you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its me you dolt." Hermione said as she stopped skating and punching Harry lightly on his arm.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said unbelievingly.  
  
"Duh!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air and caused the skate- board in her hands to hit Ron at the back of his head.  
  
"OUCH!" Ron cried out as he massaged his head.  
  
"That's for not noticing your own best friend." Hermione said with frown poking his chest.  
  
Ron just scowled at her.  
  
Hermione set down her bag on the platforms on nine and three quarters as she hugged a Harry and Ron. Hermione has grown to a really beautiful fifteen-year-old woman.  
  
She straightened her hair and dyed it black with red streaks in it and now it reached up to her elbows. She wore a baggy jeans and a tight shirt that says, "Want to mess with me? Bring it on." Which stops right before her bellybutton.  
  
Hermione also got her ears pierced, two on her left ear and three on her right ear, and one bellybutton piercing. She has sunglasses set on top her head and a skateboard on one hand. She's now 5'8" and she wore really cool skating shoes. (Lolz Dunno what they are called)  
  
They look nice! Hermione thought.  
  
The rest of the Weasley family stood behind Ron, Harry and Hermione, their backs facing towards them.  
  
Woah. When did she get SO hot? Harry thought  
  
Need to breath. Oh my gosh. The blood is rushing to my cheeks. Ron thought.  
  
"Hey! What's up guys?" She asked the Boys.  
  
"Nothing much." Harry and Ron finally said after looking at Hermione.  
  
Harry had grown more muscular and tall. He was now 7'0". His hair is as messy as ever, and is wearing baggy jeans and a loose shirt. Ron, he is now 7'2" and his freckles are mostly gone. And his hair is still very red. They are also attracting more and more female species on their way.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ginny squealed running to Hermione. The Weasley family turned towards Hermione.  
  
"Hey Gin." Hermione said hugging her.  
  
"You look GREAT." Ginny said looking at her. "You better give me tips sometime."  
  
"Yeah, Sure! Anytime Gin." Hermione said as she turned to the rest of the Weasley family.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Lookin Hot!" Fred said flashing her a smile.  
  
"Hi Fred, George." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. What did you do to your hair?" George said as he tugged her hair.  
  
"No touching" Hermione said as she smacked his hands.  
  
"Ow. Don't need to be so overprotective." George said scowling rubbing his hand and frowning.  
  
"Why, hello dear." Mrs. Weasley reached towards her for a hug,  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione greeted her.  
  
"Better get going!" Fred said flashing a smile at Hermione and pushing George towards the train. "Nice seeing you again Herms!"  
  
"Yup! See ya !" George said with a wink. " Be seeing you again."  
  
" I better get going too." Ginny said stepping on the train. " See you!"  
  
"See you!" The group waved goodbye.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked them while stepping on the train going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Erm. Actually, it's terrible. Before Ron came and saved me from - " Harry said.  
  
" Those horrible, horrible people" Ron completed, sounding proud of himself.  
  
They reached in an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
" So, I seen you had a, Erm, interesting summer." Harry said, looking at her appearance.  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to pierce my ears and you no, learn some sports." Hermione said while flashing them a smile. " So Ron, how was you summer?"  
  
" Same old, same old. Play quidditch with the twins, playing chess and a lot of other stuff." Ron said.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open. In came Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" Hi, Potty, Weasel. Where's little mudblood?" Draco said, while smirking.  
  
Ron got out of his seat but Hermione pulled his collar and sat him back down " Ron, I can handle this." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"Well, well, well." Draco said, spotting Hermione. " Who is this hottie?"  
  
I sure have plans for this lady, Draco thought.  
  
Ron glared at Draco and was sitting at the edge of his seat. Hermione put a hand and Ron's arm.  
  
" Care to introduce me, Potter?" Draco said as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.  
  
" I think she can introduce herself." Harry said, raising one eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
" Yes. I can." Hermione said.  
  
Man, He's going to puke when he finds out that I am Hermione. Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione got up; walked towards Draco, making sure she was swaying her hips while she made her way there. Stopped right in front of him, tilt her head, bit her lips and twirled her hair. Draco licked his lips.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said in a really sweet way.  
  
" Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. You could call me Draco. I suggest that you stay away from potty and weasel if you don't want to end up poor and helpless." Draco said, smirking at a very red face Ron and a frowning Harry. " Now, who might you be?"  
  
" Oh... you want my name?" Hermione said while tracing patterns on draco's chest still keeping up with the sweet tone. " You really wanna know? So that I could hang out with you?"  
  
" Mm Hm." Draco said.  
  
"Okay. Since you really wanna no," Hermione said looking up at his face. Then changed her expression to her 'serious' face. "The mudblood, you were talking about, is right here."  
  
Draco jaws dropped and realized that she was Hermione. Hermione Smirked at him.  
  
" Now you know who I am," Hermione pointed out side of the compartment, " I suggest you get out. NOW."  
  
Draco realized he was shocked. He tried to hide it by smirking at her.  
  
" And what, do I suppose could you do?" Draco asked. Raising one eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
" This." After Hermione said this word, She raised her right knee and hit his groin, which made him kneel on the floor. Then she twirled and kicked Goyle in the Stomach, which sent him kneeling on the floor too with his hands clutching his stomach.  
  
" Are you going to stand there and let me hurt you, or are you going to kneel in front of me, like what malfoy and goyle are doing so that you can go back to your own business??" Hermione asked Crabbe raising an eyebrow.  
  
Crabbe stumbled to his knee and bowed towards Hermione, stood up and helped Draco and Goyle to their compartments. Loud applauses were heard outside of their compartments. Hermione bowed and the applauses got louder. She closed the door shut and went back to her seat. Ron and Harry were staring at Hermione with their jaws open like she just beat Ron in chess.  
  
" Okay. Tell me were my eyes playing tricks on me, or did you just kick malfoy's ass?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
" Hey, I learnt a bit of Marshal Arts over the summer." Hermione said smiling. " No biggy. We will be undefeatable against Malfoy all through the year!"  
  
Just then Fred, George, Lee, Dean and Seamus came storming in.  
  
" Whoa! Hermione! You just kicked Malfoy's ass!!" Dean shouted unbelievably. "And you STILL look hot! You are good!"  
  
"It's no big deal, really." Hermione said.  
  
" NO BIG DEAL?" Fred and George shouted. " A girl just kicked malfoy's ass!!"  
  
" Not jut any girl!" Lee butted in. " That's Hermione! Hermione, the one who reads books!"  
  
" Looks like I changed." Hermione said, taking out a book. "But I still like books."  
  
" Can you do that move again? The one you did to Goyle, that was fantastic! The one where you twirl in a circle and kicked him." Seamus asked Hermione, while he tried to imitate the move by trying to twirl but his feet did not cooperate and sent him falling into Ron.  
  
"OOOWWWW" Ron cried out.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Ron." Seamus apologized. "Didn't see you there.Heehee."  
  
Ron just frowned at him and massaged his lap.  
  
"Guys? I suggest you all go out so that we can have privacy?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Ok, but you gotta show is that move some time." Lee said. "We HAVE to know that move"  
  
" Yup. Whatever" Hermione murmured and put her nose in her book.  
  
"And by the way, Hermione?" Dean said.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"Hmm??" Hermione said.  
  
" You look MUCH better from last year." Dean said with a smile. "Who would have thought, a bookworm?"  
  
" Thanks!" Hermione smiled at his compliment.  
  
After they left, Hermione breath out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was a little bit extreme." Hermione said laying her head back.  
  
" So, I guess you'll have a bunch of fans yourself this year, huh?" Harry said. Raising his eyebrows, smiling.  
  
" I, do not find this case amusing." Hermione said seriously. " If you would excuse me, I have a book to read."  
  
"Times never change," Ron sighed and turned to Harry. "Wanna play exploding snap?" 


	2. The new guy

New Discoveries.  
  
Chapter 2: The New guy  
  
After Getting off the train, They made their way to the Great Hall for dinner and for the sorting ceremony and on the way, Hermione made every boy in the corridor turn to look at her, some even whistled at her. She also got boys younger than her checking her out.  
  
" I need food," Ron said hungrily, as he sat down between Harry and Hermione on the Gryffindor Table.  
  
" Well, Duh we need food." Hermione told Ron. " We need food to survive."  
  
" I need it NOW" Ron said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and watch the first year's walk towards their tables. She watched as Dumbledore stand up to make an announcement.  
  
" Excuse me, everyone." Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. " Today, we are very honored to present you with two exchanged student from America and will be joining the fifth and third years."  
  
Whispers erupted in the hall; they have never had an exchanged student in years.  
  
"Cook, Lisa" Professor McGonagall Shouted.  
  
A 5'0"girl came in through the doors of the hall. She tied her hair up in a neat ponytail. She has blonde highlights in her brown hair. She has sparkling blue eyes and has a really pretty face.  
  
Lisa sat on the stool and professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
  
It took the hat 1 second to determine where to put her.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The girl jumped off the stool and went over to the Gryffindor table. As she made her way there, she spotted Hermione and stopped at her tracks and stared at where the golden trio sat.  
  
"Oh no. Not another one of my fans." Harry whined.  
  
Then the girl squinted her eyes at Hermione's back. Then Hermione turned to look at Harry's "Fan". Then the girl screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!" The girl cried jumping up and down. " IT'S HERMIONE GRANGER!"  
  
Then she fainted.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came and carried her back to the hospital wing.  
  
Then whispers broke throughout the hall.  
  
"Okay. What was that about?" Lavender asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh. I don't know." Hermione said innocently.  
  
Oh man. Not another one of my fans. Hermione thought.  
  
" Goodall, Adrian." Professor McGonagall Shouted. Then the hall silenced again.  
  
As soon as she shouted his name, the hall doors opened and a 7'0" boy with spiky raven hair and blue eyes, with a very tanned and handsome face, stepped in the hall and walked towards the sorting hat. Many girls were sighing dreamily at Adrian and the boys were narrowing their eyes at him.  
  
When he sat down, he threw a really sexy smile to the whole hall and one of the girls from ravenclaw fainted.  
  
" What's wrong with all the girls in the hall?" Ron asked.  
  
" Hermione doesn't have a problem with him" Harry told Ron and pointed at Hermione who was watching Adrian with a smirk on her face.  
  
After he said that, they heard Lavender sigh and have this dreamy look on her face. Hermione rolled her eyed.  
  
" Oh, cut it out. It's not like he is that nice to look at." Hermione scolded Lavender. " He is just like any boy in this hall!!"  
  
" But he's so handsome." Lavender trailed off on the last word.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
Harry looked around the halls, behind every girl, there are boys rolling their eyes. Except-  
  
" Hey, Ron." Harry poked Ron, who was still complaining about his food.  
  
" What" Ron said with an annoyed look in his face.  
  
" Look at malfoy." Harry said, smiling and pointed at Malfoy.  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy who was arguing with pansy who was trying to ice his groin. Then, he let out fits of laughter. Hermione, who was watching Ron point at Malfoy. Laughed too. And everyone who was watching Ron point at Malfoy laughed too. And in 5 seconds, the whole Gryffindor was laughing and pointing at Malfoy, which got malfoy really red in the face.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR" The sorting hat shouted  
  
Then the hall erupted in noises and Groans from all the girls at the other tables and cheers from the Gryffindor were heard. As Adrian made his way towards the seat opposite Hermione, the girls he passed sighed and looked at him as he smiled at Hermione.  
  
Then food started to appear in front of them.  
  
" FINALLY!" Ron said as he started eating a chicken drumstick hungrily.  
  
When Adrian reached the bench, He was about to sit when Hermione put her feet on the bench opposite of her.  
  
" This seat's taken" Hermione said, smirking at him.  
  
" Are you crazy Hermione?" Lavender whispered to her.  
  
" No, I'm not crazy." Hermione turned to face her. " Obviously, you are the one that's crazy over a boy that only exists in your dreams."  
  
Then almost everyone in the hall went quiet and listened to them.  
  
" May I ask, who is sitting in this seat?" Adrian asked Hermione, frowning.  
  
Hermione just yawned and smirked at him. " No, you may not ask and for your information, this seat here is saved for someone who actually has a life!"  
  
Gasps where heard all over the hall.  
  
Then, Adrian Smiled.  
  
" Right you are," He said slowly, Still smiling.  
  
Then suddenly, Hermione broke into a smile and stood up.  
  
" Come here you!' Hermione said and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"How are you?" Adrian asked sitting down on the bench.  
  
" Great!" Hermione replied sitting down again.  
  
Whispers where heard throughout the halls. "The new hot guy knows bookworm Granger?" " Whoa. Granger looks hot"; " Did you hear she punched malfoy on the train?"  
  
" So. Hermione, Aren't you going to introduce us?" Lavender asked smiling at Adrian while nudging Hermione with her elbow.  
  
" Wak?" Hermione said while eating a mango pudding.  
  
"Oh. You waff me fo inffoufuse-" Hermione said through a mouth full of pudding. " Sorry. Ok. Addy, this is Lavender Brown"  
  
" Hi lavender." Adrian said and stuck out his hand for him to shake.  
  
" Hi Adrian," Lavender said. She blushed and put her hand on his hand to shake it, but instead, he kissed it. Lavender giggled and Adrian smiled.  
  
" Addy, this is Harry Potter." Hermione introduced.  
  
" Hi Harry." He held out his hand " Pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Same here." Harry said as he shook his hand.  
  
" Adrian, Ron." Hermione said as she poked her fork lightly on his side.  
  
" Waugh????" Ron said as he stuffed his face out of the chicken.  
  
"Erm. Nothing." Hermione said. Shaking her head to Adrian.  
  
Adrian just gave her a smile and headed towards the pile of chicken.  
  
After they finished their dinner, they went up to the Gryffindor tower. When they went in the common room, they all sat down in their chairs, they start to relax.  
  
" So. Anybody in for chess?" Hermione asked.  
  
"But Hermione, you don't play chess!" Harry told her.  
  
"Times change, Harry." Hermione said as she pulled out a chessboard. "So. Who's in?"  
  
"I'm in." Ron said.  
  
"Betcha 5 knuts Ron wins." Dean said smiling.  
  
"Me too." Fred said.  
  
"I bet 10 knuts on Ron" George said.  
  
"In for Ron" Seamus joined in counting his coins. " Erm 5 knuts."  
  
"15 knuts" Adrian said with a mischievous smile as he put his coins on the table. "On Hermione"  
  
Everyone looked at him with wide-eyes.  
  
"Are you SURE?" Ron asked Adrian.  
  
"Yup. Did you ever see her play?" Adrian asked crossing his hands on his chest.  
  
"Erm." Ron stuttered. "Not really."  
  
"So?" Adrian said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm in for Hermione too" Ginny said flashing a smile to Hermione  
  
"How much??" Hermione asked.  
  
"5 Knuts" Ginny said taking 5 knuts out of her pocket.  
  
"Okay then." Hermione said raising her eyebrow. "Are you ready to play, Ron?"  
  
"Bring it on" Ron said making is first move. 


End file.
